Random Raven Oneshots
by ObsidianFangirl
Summary: What happens when Raven and Izzy get bored? How long until Fang tires of dishes? Just how many times will Fang and Raven get grounded? Find out in these random oneshots!  All take place during my other fan-fic: Raven


**A/N: **I will be psoting random oneshots here. I don't know how many I'll think of... I'm hoping quite a lot. I'm also planning on doing these when I hit a slow spot on Raven (which I'm at now... argh!).

Today I woke up to... Cold, rainy, gloomy weather. For some reason this weather inspires me to write. This is the result... (it's also partly inspired by an argument I had about coloring a certain bird-kid's hair a certain color because my black was running out). Comments inspire me and help me make myself continue writing through blocks, rain, snow, and colds... so please, comment!

**I do not own Fang! Or Max Ride! **

* * *

><p>"I'm bored!" Iz said, throwing herself dramatically on my bed. It was pouring buckets outside, which meant we couldn't exactly go anywhere. Except our parents who had cars... and work. "What's there to do besides watch TV?" She asked.<p>

"Reading, being quiet." Fang told her from my desk. For some reason he thought he had to be in my room, on my computer. Though he had his own laptop and his own room.

"You're brother isn't very fun." Izzy whispered to me.

"Here," I handed her a notebook and pencil from my nightstand. "Make a list."

Fang swiveled around in my chair and stared out the window. I could just tell what he was thinking. Probably because I was thinking it as well. "No flying in that," He muttered as the rain came, yet, faster.

"What should I make a list of?" Izabella asked.

"List?" Fang wondered.

"She likes making lists. They can be anything. Wishes, hot guys, comparisons of you and Ig..." Fang stared at me.

"Comparing Iggy and me?" He turned his stare to Iz. "We're like night and day!"

For once Izzy didn't say anything as she started writing madly.

"Why are you in here Fang?" I finally ask the one question on my mind.

"Cause I can't be out there." He turned back to my computer.

"No, I mean, why are you in my room?"

His answer was the answer that Fang was famous for: shrugging. Izzy slid the notebook back to me.

"Comment," She tells me, handing me the pencil.

**Izzy's Top Five:**

_**Evil Things To Torture Fang With: **_(Commentary by Raven... _What are you? Crazy?_)

Lock him a room with no windows or electronics. (_That would be torture for most people now days_)

Tie him to a chair and leave a plate of food just out of reach. (_I'm sure he'd find a way to get it... this is _Fang_ we are talking about, after all_)

Die his hair pink.

Fang looked up at my burst of laughter. "What are you reading?"

"Nothing!" Iz and I told him, which I'm sure made him want to know, but he just went back to whatever he was doing.

3. Die his hair pink. (_Yes! Yes! Let's! Hahaha, so fun!_)

4. Paint his nails a bright yellow and make him look pretty with make-up. (_Add this with three and you get one angry, pretty Fang_)

5. Give Gazzy the new Weird Al CD and lock them in a room together. (_He'd go crazy... anyone would go crazy..._)

I handed the notebook back and she read my comments, smiling.

"Do you really think we could do number three?" She asked as she put it down.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "We'd have to knock the victim out first, though."

Izzy nodded, "Sleeping gas." How we would get that, I really don't know.

"What," Fang turned in the chair to face us. "Are you two planning?" He asked, a suspicious look in his eyes.

"Nothing that concerns you," I said. Of course, it concerned him, big time. He kept staring at us and our mischievous faces.

"I think I better keep a close watch on you two."

Fang did keep a close watch on his sister and Izzy, but he really wanted to scare one into telling him why they kept looking at him and bursting into fits of laughter. Whatever they were planning, he hoped it didn't involve him. But after he heard Izzy say that 'he would look good', Fang just knew their victim would be him.

Now he just hoped they wouldn't have any of the supplies lying around. And that the stupid rain would stop before he went crazy.

"Fang," He looked up at Izzy standing in his doorway. "Here's some hot chocolate." She came in and placed a mug on his desk. "And some cookies." She handed him four sugar cookies. Not warm, not made fresh... probably safe to eat.

He took a bite, "Thanks."

"You are _very_ welcome!" She replied cheerily. "Hot chocolate is best hot, you know!" She exclaimed before bouncing out the door. Fang stared at the distrustful mug. He wasn't going to drink it.

But that hadn't helped. Little did Fang know that his devious little sister-under the influence of her evil friend-had 'spiked' the sugar cookies' frosting. In thirty minutes he was out, dead to the world and the giggles of two girls.

Fang woke up, tied to a chair, and in front of a full length mirror. What he saw in the mirror made him want to not be there. It also made him decide two things: a) little sister's were evil and b) rainy days weren't all that great.

"Ra...Raven!" He yelled. He heard two sets of feet run up the stairs, then laughter.

"Looking good, Fang!" Izzy said. He glared at them, but it just made them laugh harder. "That eye shadow really brings out your eyes!"

The make-up he could deal with. Just a little water and it was just a bad memory. His hair, on the other hand...

"What did you do to my hair?" He asked in his most dangerous tone. Izzy was now laughing so hard, she couldn't answer.

"Relax," Raven laughed as she walked up to him and yanked on... a wig. Fang involuntarily sighed. His hair wasn't pink! "Though, to be honest, you did look really good in pink."

Fang glared at her. "Ha, very funny."

"Izabella, what's so..." The three teens froze then looked at the doorway. Izzy and Raven felt their heart sink and Fang felt glad that justice would be served as the twin's mother sternly ordered an explanation.


End file.
